


Of Cats and Cuteness

by AriannaLaufeyson



Category: Black Butler, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, cute fluff, grell is weak for seb, mey is weak for them both, seb is weak for cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaLaufeyson/pseuds/AriannaLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian's love for cats gets the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cats and Cuteness

"You didn't."

 

"No, wait, Grell, you don't understand!"

 

"You know Mey is allergic!"

 

"Yes, that's why I need your help!"

 

It was so hard for Grell to remain firm. What was the poor girl supposed to do? Her husband was standing in front of her with an adorable little pout, cradling a skinny Siamese kitten in his arms who almost appeared to be wearing the same pout. She was completely weak. "What am I supposed to do, Sebastian? We can't hide a cat, Mey would find it instantly! Besides, you see cats you want to take in everyday, why is this one special?"

 

The man couldn't help but smile, desperate to sway his wife. "Look at her little face! Besides, all those other cats are in a safe shelter, she was all alone in the street, I had to save her!"

 

Grell let out a soft sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't say no to either of those faces. "Fine.. But if Mey finds out and gets mad, I'm blaming you! Now come on, bring the little baby inside!"

 

And so, they started this secret. They had a guest room that hadn't been used since the three of them had purchased a California King bed all those years ago, and so that room because the kitten's, who had been named Eowyn. Neither Sebastian nor Grell were one hundred percent sure their plan would work, but it was all they had. 

 

For a while, it actually did work, a week to be exact. Sure, Meyrin was sneezing all of the time, but she had simply written it off as the usual seasonal allergies. That is, until one day, she got off of work early.

 

As Grell and Sebastian played with Eowyn on the living room floor, they froze at the sound of the front door opening.

 

"Honeys!! Where are my "welcome home" kisses?" They heard Meyrin call, her voice growing as she neared them. There was no escaping, it was too late. At last, the maid strolled into the living room, stopping dead in her tracks when she spotted the scene in front of her.

 

"What... Would anyone like to explain what's going on here?" She finally asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

Grell and Sebastian both opened their mouths, struggling to find the words, but they were cut off by Eowyn letting out a loud meow before prancing over to Meyrin and proceeding to wind around her legs. "So you're the reason I've been sneezing up a storm.." The girl murmured, bending down to stoke the kitten's head.

 

After a while, the maid finally turned her attention to her wife and husband. "You know she can't stay." As she raised her head to look at the pair, her composure began to weaken as she saw their pouting faces. Grasping for any form of firmness, she looked back down at the kitten, only to find her now lying on her back before her, plush belly exposed and begging to be rubbed. If Grell hadn't been able to say no to Sebastian and Eowyn, there was no way Meyrin could refuse the butler, the kitten,  _and_ __ __the reaper. "Oh, I can just buy allergy medicine, yes I can!!" She wailed, dropping to her knees to pet the creature's belly, her family quickly joining her.


End file.
